castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Starry Starri/Purrismas Time!
Hey guys! Finally, a Christmas *ahem* sorry, PURRISMAS article! What do you guys want for Christmas? Comment down below! As well as that, the Purrismas Event quest has started. It’s supposed to last till Christmas! How do you think the event will end? Obviously Bob gets a sled! I’m going to be SO HAPPY the moment I see his happy face when he receives it. This Purrismas Event is related to The Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens. Charlie is clearly Ebenezer Scrooge, and the three ghosts are: Kai Sandy Claws Lisa When you look at how Charlie evolves, the three spirits are in each of his evolutions. Sandy Claws is first, indicating that she is the Spirit of the Past. I’ve read the book I while ago, so I don’t exactly remember the exact title. Tell me down below in the comments if you know! I don’t understand why Sandy is the ghost of the past. She certainly seems current, so I would label her as present. But the castle cats developaws know what they’re doing! Kai is second, indicating she is the ghost of the present. I think I remember that the ghost of the present dies pretty quickly, if I recall correct. I think they may have used another term. Just a little side note, all throughout elementary, every year we would watch the muppets The Christmas Carol. Yeah, that was weird. The only actual human was scrooge and some other random people. Made no sense to me, but maybe they couldn’t make Scrooge do his actions with a puppet. But anyway, Kai can’t die because then they would technically have to delete her from castle cats, and I’m sure they won’t do that! Also, I’m confused about her being present. She has a skull on her head. But then let’s take a look at this: the timing. I don’t remember exactly when “The Christmas Carol” took place, but long ago, because they used candles and fireplaces. And their clothes. Probably Charles Dickens’s time? Maybe. I don’t exactly like his books, and I don’t know much about him. But still, then that makes Sandy future, Lisa present, and Kai past. That seems sensible to me. But maybe the order in which the ghosts show up on Charlie’s evolutions doesn’t matter. But how does that make sense then? I certainly am confused. If you can make sense of it, tell me down below! Lisa is probably the most obvious ghost. If they are even ghosts, I realize, but then why do they hover above Charlie’s head? But anyway, moving on. Lisa looks a lot like a ghost, with her wings and candle crown. She does look a LOT like one of the ghosts from “A Christmas Carol” which I only now realize I’m not sure whether it’s “The Christmas Carol” or “A Christmas Carol”. Probably “A Christmas Carol”. Anyway, I don’t exactly remember which ghost Lisa looks like. I don’t remember a lot about “A Christmas Carol”. Not my favorite book. Right now it’s probably Spy School goes South. Good book, check it out! But Lisa is obvious from the very start. Well, after a little while. Took me a LITTLE while to figure that out and put the pieces together. It’s not all that obvious from the first few quest stories. It looks a lot like an old man who doesn’t like Christmas and is evil. And THEN it looks like it. So, yeah. And he DESTROYS BOB’S AIRPLANE WHCH MADE ME HATE HIM AND I’M SURE A FEW OF YOU GUYS TOO. But then I felt sorry for him and then normal about him. I guess normal. I still kinda think he was super mean to poor Bob. And I guess Curio too, but I realized Curio kept smiling the whole time. What’s with that, Curio? But anyway, that’s the wrap of our Purrismas Event-wait. I forgot one more character that HAS already shown up. ALFIE!!! Alfie is awesome, what-what! He’s an elf, and his name, ALFie sorta resembles that. Coincidence or not? Alfie is super cute and I’m planning on getting him once I raise enough gems for him, Sandy Claws, and Bob’s outfit. The eyes on BOB OMG YAYYYY! But Alfie was helping Sandy the last we saw him. NOW it’s a wrap, what-what! See you guys later! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts